random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Land Resort (Seattle)
Anybody can add stuff here, but it has to be NINTENDO stuff ONLY. FIRST THINGS FIRST There's Gaepora themed bathrooms and restrooms. Don't mix those two up. Continuing on... Once again helped out by the Disney Parks imagineers, Nintendo is able to create yet another theme park in the U.S.. The Seattle Nintendo Land Resort is Nintendo's second theme park resort after New York's own Nintendo Land. Nintendo Land This is the main theme park for this Nintendo Land Resort and it is the second incarnation of this park. This park mirrors more like the Magic Kingdom-esque parks than the previous incarnation of this park. Once again, the Spirit Tracks circles the entire park which serves as the main transportation for the park. Nintendo Gardens This is the first area you enter in this theme park. The first thing that should catch your eye is that the gardens are surrounded by a U-shaped street that's part of a town called the Mii Plaza which is based off of Wuhu Town on Wuhu Island in the Mii games. In the gardens are various fountains, bodies of water, and delicately themed promenades. At the front end of this area lies Princess Peach's Castle, the center of the entire theme park, as well as a large body of water that's used for nighttime entertainment purposes. Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Mii * Super Smash Bros. Attractions: * Spirit Tracks: Nintendo Gardens Station * Smashing... Live! '''- A Fantasmic!/World of Color/Disney Dreams-esque nighttime spectacular. Kingdoms of Nintendo This is the area behind Princess Peach's Castle. Like the name of this area, this land is themed to the well-known kingdoms from Nintendo, including the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Mario * The Legend of Zelda * Kirby * Kid Icarus * Fire Emblem * Add more! Attractions: * '''Princess Peach's Castle * Kid Icarus: The Rescue of Paletunia '- Goddess Paletunia has been captured by the evil Hades, so Pit recruits you and your crewmates to ride along with him on a flying bench (similar to the one at the Harry Potter ride at Universal) and must help him shoot the enemies. It is in 3D, and the screens are all around you with enemies to shoot. It is competitive and team multiplayer. (you help each other but also compete for highest score of enemies shot) * Add more! Adventure Isle TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Pikmin * Add more! Attractions: * Add more! The Rolling Western TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Dillon's Rolling Western Attractions: * Dillon's Rolling Coaster Mine Train * Add more! Tech-City TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Metroid * F-Zero * Star Fox * Add more! Attractions: * '''Corneria Mission '- A full Starfox flight simulator in 3D and HD. (very similar to Star Tours) * 'Captain Falcon's Flight '- An extremely fast rollercoaster that has several defying loop-de-loops and drops from far above as you ride on Captain Falcon's car. Animal Crossing TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Animal Crossing Attractions: * 'Tom Nook's Shop '- Tom Nook's simple little shop full of Animal Crossing merchandise. Rather it is an object from the game, a shirt with the game's name on it, or even the game itself, it has most things Animal Crossing. Pokémon Region TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Pokémon Attractions: * Add more! Evershade Valley TBA Nintendo franchises represented here are: * Luigi's Mansion Attractions: * '''Luigi's Mansion * 'E Gadd's Interactive Lab '- This lab is a fun playplace for the kids while the older kids ride the scary Luigi's Mansion. You can interact with some games on his computer, play with some ghosts or gadgets in the vault, or even play around in the ScareScraper playground. * Add more! Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Land